myfictionalrecordsandcrapfandomcom-20200215-history
Wolfishar
'''Wolfishar '''is a country located on a small island inbetween Iceland and Greenland. History First citizens and First Republic or Colony Era (1910-1917) Wolfishar was first colonized by British citizens in 1910, with the first ever election for First Minister that year. The Wolfishar Resident's Party maintained control of the colony throughout most of the Edwardian period. Candidates were also unsuccessfully fielded by the Wolfish Conservative Party and the Trade Unions Party. Revolution (1917-1920) Inspired by the Russian Revolution, the Communist Party of Wolfishar was founded in 1917. They pressured for an early First Minister election that year with little success, resulting in an attempted riot, which was quickly destroyed, and an unsuccessful attempt at assassination on the First Minister. After winning the 1918 First Minister election, the party banned all other parties in the country, with the acception of the Trade Unions Party, who eventually merged in 1919. Second Republic or Socialist Republic Era (1920-1990) Wolfishar filed for independence from the United Kingdom in 1920, criticized by the Conservative Party and Liberal Party, but supported by the Labour Party. The Soviet Union also supported the campaign for independence. The Westminister MP for Wolfishar pushed for a referendum on independence and an independent state was eventually created in 1921. A first-by-the-post electoral system was created with 20 constituencies and the title of First Minister was replaced with Prime Minister. Glasnost (1990-1992) Starting from 1989 a faction of Gorbachev supporters had formed in the Communist Party, describing themselves as the "Democratic Worker's Faction". In the 1990 Communist Party leadership election, the faction managed to get a democratic socialist candidate elected. The party then followed the glasnost and perestroika policies of Gorbachev, and allowed for electoral reform. The first democratic parliamentary election was held in 1992, resulting in a landslide victory for the Reform Party. Third Republic (1992-present) The Reform Party's policies were hugely unpopular, particularly privatization of internet, mail, school and transport. This resulted in a landslide victory in 1997 for the New Left Party, who advocated complete nationalisation of schooling, a national school council, nationalisation of transport and a mixed public-private internet. The New Left Party has won every election since 1997. Elections First Republic *First Minister of Wolfishar election, 1910 *UK election in Wolfishar, 1910 *First Minister of Wolfishar election, 1912 *First Minister of Wolfishar election, 1914 *First Minister of Wolfishar election, 1918 *UK election in Wolfishar, 1918 *1918 Independence Referendum Second Republic *Wolfishar general election, 1921 *Wolfishar general election, 1925 *Wolfishar general election, 1929 *Wolfishar general election, 1933 *Wolfishar general election, 1937 *Wolfishar general election, 1942 *Wolfishar general election, 1947 *Wolfishar general election, 1950 *Wolfishar general election, 1954 *Wolfishar general election, 1958 *Wolfishar general election, 1962 *Wolfishar general election, 1967 *Wolfishar general election, 1971 *Wolfishar general election, 1975 *Wolfishar general election, 1979 *Wolfishar general election, 1983 *Wolfishar general election, 1987 *Wolfishar general election, 1990 Third Republic *Wolfishar general election, 1992 *Wolfishar general election, 1997 *Wolfishar general election, 2001 *Wolfishar general election, 2005 *Wolfishar general election, 2010 List of political parties Active, major *New Left Party (founded 1990, registered 1991) *Reform Party (founded 1989, registered 1991) *Social Liberal Party (founded 1992) Active, minor *New Communist Party (founded 1993) *Pirate Party (founded 2007) *Marijuana Party (founded 2002) *Altermondialist Party (founded 2010) *Tourism Party (founded 2009) *Agrarianist Party (founded 1992) Defunct. *Communist Party of Wolfishar (1917-1992, banned by the Reform Party in 1992) *Trade Unions Party (1910-1919, merged with the Communist Party) *Wolfishar Resident's Party (1910-1918, banned by the Communist Party) *Wolfishar Conservative Party (1910-1918, banned by the Communist Party) *Youth Party (1993-1998, merged with the New Left Party)